Tercera Llamada
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: Cuando un "él es mío" no basta, cuando falta algo entre letra y letra, y un tercero está dispuesto a llenar ese hueco, ¿qué pasa?. ¿Qué pasará cuando a la vida de Kisa, llegué Araya, un joven escultor que sin pedir permiso pretende ganarse su corazón, mientras Yukina intenta entender en que esta fallando? Tercera llamada para el amor, y la función, da comienzo.


**TERCERA LLAMADA**

_**Acto 1: **__Cuando el diablo te observa._

…

**Advertencia:** Este FF, aunque gira entorno a Yukina y Kisa, igual presenta a un tercero que desea conseguir el corazón del pequeño editor de Marukawa Shoten.

…

Takano-san abrió la semana con una noticia descabellada, que hizo vibrar una parte de cada uno de los editores de Esmeralda, de esperanza, alegría y agradecimiento; y que hizo que otra parte de nosotros se hundiera en el previo a la desesperación, halados por el temor, y la petición interna de que los culpables metieran sus narices en otro lado. Dicha noticia fue el resultado de una encuesta realizada semanas antes, en la etapa del periodo de producción en la que el departamento de manga shojô entra en el mas profundo caos, y en consecuencia a que, a preguntas como: ¿Qué cargo, dentro de la empresa, crees que genera mayor estrés?, ¿qué departamento, consideras, debe recibir un apoyo especial para poder producir mejor?, etc., el 99.99% de la respuestas eran algo similar a: "Los editores de Esmeralda morirán jóvenes.", "Tengo miedo de pasar por ahí y encontrar sus cadáveres al final del periodo.", "Ellos comenzarán el apocalipsis zombie.", en un tono de alarma demasiado real e inquietante, que empujó a recursos humanos contra la puerta de los altos directivos.

Tras la pelea entre recursos humanos y los jefes, que recibieron evidencia (fotos, videos, etc.,) de lo grave del problema, y que se gestaba ajena a nosotros, se decidió lo que más tarde fue comunicado a Takano-san, y que por consiguiente, llegó a nuestros oídos, y la recibimos con la misma alarma que él, al menos de inicio:

-_Cada editor, debe tener un día libre entre semana. Nada de trabajo, sin importar en que parte del periodo estemos._

El alma se nos fue a los pies, aunque, como ya dije, algo en cada uno de nosotros, suspiró miserablemente de alivio.

Un día libre por cada uno significaba menos tiempo, menos manos para laborar, y aunque intentamos levantar una queja contra un "favor" que nos estaba haciendo la empresa para que llegáramos vivos al siguiente año, fue una decisión irrevocable. Así que tras una rompedera de cabeza, conseguimos establecer que viernes, jueves y sábado, serían los días para que en pares, tomáramos el día de descanso.

Takano-san decidió por él y por Ritsu, y sin darnos tiempo a hablar, que ellos podía trabajar la semana de corrido y tener el sábado de día libre. Como es de imaginarse, Ri-chan saltó con mil y una quejas que fueron magistralmente ignoradas, y cayó rendido en su sitio, aceptando la sentencia de su verdugo. Tori pidió el viernes y Mino insistió en cederme ese día, así que acepté, en parte también, y aunque me hace sentir algo idiota, porque por lo general las actividades que siempre quiere hacer Yukina, caen precisamente en viernes. Mino en consecuencia, ha quedado para el jueves. Me pregunto ¿en qué pensará quedándose con un día así?

En fin… así es como he terminado en la entrada de la Universidad Musashino de Arte, mirando nerviosamente a uno y otro lado, a espera de ser, indeseablemente, reconocido por el incidente del beso en el desfile de modas.

-_¡Shouta-san! _

La voz de Yukina atraviesa la multitud de estudiantes, a una velocidad que hace que mi corazón se detenga y mi cuerpo se entise.

De pronto, siento todas las miradas que hasta entonces me ignoraban, reparar, con disimulo o descaro, en mi. El color de mis mejillas aumenta sin control. Bajo la mirada y aprieto los puños, fingiendo que no lo he escuchado.

Yukina me ha asegurado que nadie sabe quien soy, que nadie vio mi rostro, y que por ende, nadie podría asociarme con la persona que fue arrastrada por la multitud hacía la pasarela, destruyendo por completo el programa. Pero yo no puedo dejar de sentir que tengo un letrero gigantesco, que grita que soy el chico que fue besando por uno de los ídolos, de esta y varias universidades de Tokyo… lo que a él, no parece molestarle, pese a la popularidad de la foto.

Envidio su despreocupación.

-_Shouta-san_ –Me llama ya sin gritar, inclinándose sospechosamente sobre mí, lo que arranca un par de cuchicheos emocionados por parte de unas chicas.

-_¡Yukina! _–Digo con firmeza, alejándome un poco, lo que hace que mengüe infantilmente su sonrisa. Por increíble que suene, ese aire de niño regañado que adopta lo hace brillar aun más. No entiendo como es posible.

-_Kou_ –Dice, refiriéndose a si mismo-_. Quedamos en utilizar los nombres de pila._

-_¡Cuando estuviéramos solos! _–Murmuro con fuerza-.

-_Pero, Kisa-san, quiero que me llames por mi nombre_ –Se señala y enseguida sonríe, acentuando su deseo con un aura luminosa que me golpea-_, estemos solos o acompañados _–Aprovechando que a lo lejos un grupo empieza a ser el nuevo centro de atención de los universitarios, y que la calle esta desierta, Yukina me toma de la cintura-_._

Apoyo mis manos en su pecho, queriendo apartarlo. La sensación de su cuerpo pegándose al mío, de como bajo la ropa nuestras pieles se exigen, me hace cerrar los ojos. Yukina se acerca a mi oído, y roza con sus labios mi lóbulo.

-_Shouta-san_ –Me siento derretir cuando mi nombre, emerge de sus cuerdas vocales y acaricia cada punto erógeno a su alcance, haciendo eco en el resto de mí ser- _nadie sospechara si me llamas Kou._ _Sería más sospechoso si no lo hiciera_ –Añade, separándose suave y veloz, para darme tiempo a recomponerme, en lo que un grupo variopinto sale de la universidad. No lo admito, pero estoy decepcionado de que no continuara, pero si lo hubiera hecho, me habría quejado.

Soy una contradicción andante.

-_¿Por qué? _–Pregunto, fingiendo que acomodarme el suéter requiere todo mi esmero, evitando así el verle a la cara.

-_Porque…_

-_¡Kou! ¡Idiota! Te dije que me esperaras en la sala de proyecciones _–Lo ataja a mitad de respuesta la misma chica de pelo negro, que indirectamente, conozco: Kojima Rio-.

-_Lo siento. Tenía que salir corriendo_ –Se disculpa Yukina-.

-_Lo…_ -Colocando las manos en la cintura para proseguir su discusión, su amiga nota mi presencia y se detiene, abriendo los ojos y aligerando el ceño-_. Hola _–Saluda, con un pequeña interrogante saltando en las letras, sobre quien era, que hacía ahí, y como debía tratar con un chiquillo.

Tras una pausa en la que paseó una mirada algo inocentona de Rio a mí y a la inversa, Yukina se dio cuenta de algo elemental: tenía que presentarnos. Ese retraso tan habitual en él para procesar la información que se le restregaba con insolencia en la cara, hizo que tanto ella como yo, nos encaráramos con alguien que alcanzaba a comprender que Yukina, era tan guapo como a veces lento. Una condolencia mutua flotó entre nosotros, abreviando la capa de incomodidad inicial, que fue abatida por completo cuando se unió a nosotros su novio, Shimano Yasuharu, un ejemplar bastante curioso que sin pelo alguno en la lengua, empezó a preguntar sobre mi.

Cuando el hilo de la conversación –o interrogatorio-, apuntó a mi edad, y mis 30 años produjeron la misma reacción que tuviera Yukina hace meses, tanto en Kojima como en Shimano, sin ganas de tener que sacar mi carnet de conducir o un documento que lo comprobara, suspiré derrotado y admití con una sonrisa algo decaída que estaba jugando. Mentí y dije que tenía 17. Ellos se relajaron, en especial Kojima, que opinaba que era un delito que un hombre luciera tan joven. Yukina juntó sus palmas en una muda disculpa cuando se dio la vuelta la pareja, ofreciéndose a darme un recorrido por la universidad, teniendo una hora libre por delante.

Si bien la idea original era ir a comer con Yukina en esa hora, y luego esperarlo a que terminara su clase restantes para ir al cine a ver una película, algo en lo que él había insistido, radiante por escuchar del día forzoso de descanso que tendría en adelante, no pudimos negarnos a Shimano. Y… también tenía curiosidad por conocer el ambiente en el que Yukina se desenvolvía.

Desplazarme en la marea universitaria, fue una odisea.

Profesores y alumnos, acudían por igual a Yukina, que según dijo Kojima, había tenido un boom de popularidad tremendo luego de la pasarela, y no era como si antes fuera un desconocido. Enterarme de eso me produjo un sospechoso arrebol que no pasó inadvertido a sus ojos, ni a los de varios chicos y chicas que se movieron a una velocidad vertiginosa, en un torbellino que me engulló y pegó contra una de las paredes del pequeño pasillo que cruzábamos rumbo a los talleres de pintura clásica.

Estar rodeado por gente del trabajo, ir a un bar, tomarse unas copas, es muy diferente a estar acorralado por un montón de jóvenes que intentan sacarte tu número telefónico, sin saber si con quienes venias, están enterados de que fuiste raptado y… pareciera que estas a punto de ser violado.

-_¿Te perdiste?_ –Preguntó una de las universitarias pegándose a mi hombro, en tanto otra me revolvía el cabello, y uno de los chicos acariciaba mi mejilla preguntándome si tenía un rato para ir con él a no sé que cosa de diseño de modas. Nunca me había sentido tan acosado y atemorizado, ni siquiera la primera vez que entré solo a un bar gay, a unos días de darme cuenta de que las mujeres no eran ni serían lo mío.

Sintiéndome sobrepasado por la cantidad de voces y manos, cerré fuertemente los ojos.

-_¡Déjenle respirar, malditos lobos hambrientos! _–Ordenó una voz potente, intensa, que resonó sobre las demás, pisoteándolas y haciendo callar a la multitud, que abrió paso a un pequeño grupo que atisbé desdibujado por el rabillo del ojo.

-_Lo siento_ –Dice uno que otro de los presentes, mientras yo busco a quien, con una sola oración, me había salvado de hacer el ridículo, pues mi ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, iban en un aumento proporcional al cumulo de gente que tenía a mi alrededor.

-_Issei-san da miedo cuando se_ enoja –Dice divertido el rubio y despeinado que cerraba el grupo que recomenzaban su camino, un chico con tantos piercings en los oídos que era difícil distinguir la piel.

-_Shouta-san_ –Oigo decir aliviado a Yukina.

Detrás del rubio, aparecen Kojima, Shimano y Yukina, este último incapaz de ocultar su preocupación, lo que hace que los pocos pasos que anda hasta mi, se llenen de cuchicheos, que desbordan cuando me sostiene en sus brazos, a lo que no puedo negarme por mucho que tema que me reconozcan como el "misterioso chico del beso". En sus brazos, estoy a salvo, y consigo serenarme lo suficiente como para alejarlo y mirar al suelo.

-_¿Estas bien, Shouta-san_? –Pregunta alzando mi mentón para encontrar mis ojos. A mi derecha, dos chicas contienen emocionadas el aliento.

-_E-estoy bien_–Articulo nervioso-_._

-_Me alegra_ –Suspira armando una sonrisa en sus labios, que hace que mis piernas flaqueen y que él me asga con fuerza de la cintura-. _Pensé que te habías perdido, y en cuanto vi todo este embrollo, temí que…_ -Sus labios bajan, rumbo a los míos, parándose a una breve distancia- _no te volvería a encontrar._

-_¡Kou! ¿Quieres dejar de bromear con el pobre niño?_ –Interrumpe otra vez Kojima, jalando del cuello de la camisa a Yukina para apartarlo- _Suficiente debe tener con que este montón de locos haya querido profanarlo en público, para que intentes seducirlo._

-_Pero…_ -Se suelta, y arregla su ropa, colocándose en esa actitud que arrancó más de un corazón durante la pasarela, y que tantas veces había visto desplegar en su trabajo, la actitud que lo convierte en una incandescente estrella entre sombras- _él es mío._

No me puse rojo, me puse lo siguiente, haciendo una breve escala por un morado pánico y un blanco puro similar al de algunas de sus fans. Y no lo negaré… muy en el fondo, la alegría no se hizo esperar… pero… era una alegría… incompleta.

-_Deja de jugar, idiota_ –Dice Kojima, restándole importancia y credibilidad a sus palabras, tomando mi mano para seguir con el recorrido, sin hacer caso a los ojos que nos siguen-_._

De ahí, el rumor de que Yukina volvió a atacar, se esparció como las llamas en el pasto seco, lo que no le incomodaba y por el contrario, parecía disfrutar el susodicho.

No quiero ser pretencioso, pero… ¿estaría mal si pienso que… le gustan esos rumores porque se relacionan conmigo? Pensar que puede ser así, acelera mis latidos y levantaba mi ego, pues de ese modo incluso en su universidad, cuando esta lejos de mí en ese ambiente que es ajeno al mío, hay algo de mí para que me recuerde. Son ideas de un adolescente de enamorado, ideas desesperadas e inmaduras que no paran de surgir desde que lo conozco, uniéndose al deseo de monopolizarlo. Es como si esa época rosada de mi adolescencia, que ignoré por años hasta llegar a ser un adulto de 30 que pasaba de relación en relación preguntándose con cada beso vacío, como sería amar a alguien, y ser correspondido; me obligara a verle la cara para vivirle sin darme oportunidad de escapar.

6:30 p.m.

El tiempo en la cafetería de la universidad de Yukina, transcurre demasiado lento, y las miradas no dejan de perseguirme, aunque sus dueños se han abstenido de acercarse, lo que es por si solo un tremendo alivio. Me empiezo a preguntar, ¿a qué se debe tanto interés? Muchos de ellos no estuvieron presentes en el incidente del pasillo, y no creo que sea para tanto lo de Yukina ¿o si? ¿Algún rumor extraño se habrá dejado escuchar a lo largo y ancho de aquel territorio invadido de personajes tan peculiares, que me hacen sentir que sin advertirlo, he sido plasmado en un cuadro de Merello?

Tomo aire.

Hace años que no estoy en un ambiente como este. Me es difícil adaptarme, y no imaginar como un centro negativo de atención. Supongo que aun no supero del todo la experiencia de la preparatoria, donde tras una torpe declaración al capitán del equipo de futbol, toda la escuela se enteró de la razón por la que rechazaba a las chicas, y el por qué mi extraña alergia a los chicos guapos –que hacía que mi color natural pasara al rojo fosforescente-.

Dejo de pensar en el pasado, aunque no es sencillo.

Miro el vaso de café vacío.

Falta una hora y treinta minutos para irme con Yukina, quien me pidió que lo esperara aquí.

Es tan extraño no pelearle y pelearle al mismo tiempo al tiempo. No tengo nada que entregar, no tengo que pensar en trabajos atrasados o la fecha limite, en llamar a tal autora o en el borrador que retrasará toda la agenda. En cambio, solo quisiera que el día durara más, y que los minutos que me separan de aquella brillante criatura que me ciega y me hipnotiza, se deslizaran veloces.

Sin notar la mirada que del otro extremo de la cafetería, me estudia, pienso en las palabras de Yukina: "Él es mío".

Mi corazón me dice que, efectivamente, así es. Le pertenezco, mi corazón es suyo, yo lo soy desde que lo conocí, pero… hubo algo en su voz, en el modo en el que lo dijo, que me hizo sentir como si ese hilo rojo que nos atara, estuviera sumergido en la bruma del desconcierto. Tal vez he pasado tanto tiempo leyendo historias shojô, que se enraizó en mi la idea de que una declaración como esa, no era cualquier cosa, y por tanto, aunque me sentí feliz, también decepcionado porque algo hizo falta. Algo que aun no sabía que era.

¡Ah! Kisa Shouta, el amor te esta volviendo…

-_... loco._

-_¿Eh? _–Pregunto, regresando de golpe de mis pensamientos. Sentado en la mesa, está el chico de antes, el de los piercing.

-_¿No me escuchaste? _–Pregunta mostrándose herido y recomponiéndose- _Decía que tengo un problema que me esta volviendo loco._

-_A… Ah_ –Respondo sin saber que más añadir. El chico esta muy cómodo sobre la mesa, hablándome como si nos conociéramos de tiempo cuando ni siquiera sé su nombre, y me siento descolocado, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño demasiado loco, para ir a parar a una realidad aun más desquiciada.

-_Nuestro modelo renunció hace unos días_ –Se lamenta teatral-_.Y necesitamos urgentemente alguien que lo remplace. Rika-chan es demasiado dura para encontrar a alguien, Aoi es un holgazán, e Issei _–señala con la mirada el asiento vacío desde donde sin saberlo, era observado por una figura, ahora ausente, lo que no parece extrañar al rubio- _aterra a quien lo ve, así que_ –extiende su mano y por costumbre la tomo- _yo, Akera Kotaro, te doy la bienvenida a nuestro equipo, Shou-chan._

Con las manos estrujadas, y una sincera expresión de estupor por el tropel de datos que se me venía encima, temo que sin saberlo ni entenderlo, planearlo o contemplarlo, he cerrado un pacto con el diablo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Luego de una larga ausencia escribiendo, heme aquí de nuevo.

A quienes me conozcan –mayoritariamente por mis historias 8059-, les debo una sincera disculpa por no haber continuado con la historia de "Predilection", pero en corto, tendrán los capítulos faltantes.

Debo ser sincera, y decir que han sido meses muy difíciles, en los que la vida se ha ensañado un tanto conmigo y con mi familia, y que me han arrebatado la inspiración, de ahí mi alejamiento del mundo maravilloso de los ff.

Aunque sé que lo que tienen frente a ustedes, tal vez no sea lo mejor que les he presentado, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo para continuar con mis historias (creando nuevas, como es el caso de "Tercera Llamada"), pero tampoco quería presentarles algo que no valiera la pena, así que creo que este es el punto justo, el intermedio con el que vuelvo, y que espero sea de su agrado.

Como aclaración, he colocado la Universidad Musashino de Arte como la universidad de Yukina, porque no recuerdo si en algún momento se ha manejado dentro del manga, su universidad como tal. Y dado que manejando a la MAU (por sus siglas en inglés), como la universidad de Yukina, lo colocaba relativamente cerca del trabajo de Kisa, creí que era creíble y lo mejor, por la trama del ff. Ustedes disculparan este atrevimiento.

Ahora, pasando al ff y para terminar estas notas, el ff está basado en un sueño que tuve. Esta primera parte, no apareció en ese fantástico sueño mío, pero los capítulos que seguirán, hasta aproximadamente la mitad (ya les diré a su tiempo), son fieles a mi sueño, y el sueño fue tremendamente fiel al anime, excepto por la historia. Así que, los espero en mi sueño, en el próximo capítulo, y agradezco el tiempo leyendo el ff, las notas de la autora y sus rewius.


End file.
